


Heartfelt Reunion

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Noncon Edition [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inconsistently Writing Gamzee's Typequirk, Inconsistently Writing Typequirks, Kinkfill, Short, sober!Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"http://tindeck.com/listen/iscw</p>
<p>Non-con, crying, blood, and that. Make that happen.</p>
<p>Bonus: Right after Gam snaps."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/5681.html?thread=7604529#cmt7604529
> 
> Both the tindeck recording this is based off of and the fanart someone did for it appear to have been deleted. Too bad. If anyone has more relevant links to either (provided the original posters don't mind) I'd love to have them.
> 
> (Trying to come up with titles for untitled fills is pretty difficult, actually.)

Karkat woke to unimaginable pain, nerve-wracking honks, and a finger roughly clawing at his nook. A shuddering gasp left him before his throat constricted, leaving him unable to even scream.  
  
“heeeey best FRIEND,” purred a dark voice in his ear. Karkat shook at the sound of it, once so familiar and now a nightmare that he could not escape. He cried out as a second digit entered him, heedless of claws; he had no doubt that the moisture on his ass and thighs was candy-red.  
  
Fingers pumped carelessly into and out of him; Karkat gave in, pressed his face to the floor, and sobbed. Gamzee’s other hand tightened around his hip, drawing yet more blood as he pulled them close. “YOU’RE SO MOTHERFUCKING tight.”  
  
The pain wasn’t even the worst part of the ordeal. Gamzee kept up a conversational patter as he ruthlessly violated his friend. “you know i NEVER THOUGHT i’d be the messiah...” he gave a particularly hard thrust and laughed “WE’RE BOTH THE MESSIAHS!” The fingers were withdrawn.  
  
Karkat whimpered as he felt the indigo’s bulge rub against him. “or that i’d get to subjuggle YOUR ASS...” the Cancer wept, fingers curling ineffectually against the floor, as the Capricorn anchored himself. Karkat couldn’t even scream when Gamzee thrust in.  
  
The lanky troll bent over his best friend, pressing his bloody chest to the crying mutant’s back. “MMM, it’s so GOOD....” Red tears pooled under Karkat’s face as Gamzee licked his ear. He could practically _feel_ the grin on the bastard’s face.  
  
Gamzee pulled back upright, gripping the Cancer’s hips tightly. “don’t worry,” he crooned, “i’ll be GENTLE.”


End file.
